Sipping with the Enemy
" |image = Monty and Vanessa on date.jpg |caption = Monty and Vanessa have coffee. |season = 3 |production = 329a |broadcast = 164 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 22, 2012 |international = |xd = November 3, 2012 |pairedwith = "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" | arc = "Minor Monogram" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Inspired by Lawrence's simple magic trick, Phineas and Ferb host a spectacular magic show called Mind Flip, which presents tricks so wild, it would blow anyone's mind. Meanwhile. Vanessa and Major Monogram's son Monty go on a coffee date together despite their warring fathers and Perry tries to hide them, while, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become hip in an attempt to get youthful followers. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and Buford are in the backyard, then Lawrence comes in to join a conversation, to which Buford say it's "blowing his mind". Lawrence then does a "magic trick", taking a coin from behind Phineas's ear. Phineas later reveals that he puts lots of coins behind his ear to help Lawrence with the trick. Then Buford takes a fake ear from behind his own ear, and Baljeet pops up behind Buford, saying "Mind flip!". This gives Phineas the idea of putting on a magic show, before he asks where Ferb is. In answer to his question Buford's head flips open to reveal Ferb's head inside, while the real Buford appears behind Phineas. Buford says he switched his body with a dummy of himself and Ferb entered it when Phineas looked away. At the coffee shop, Vanessa is waiting in the line to buy drinks, only to meet Monty Monogram by accident, much to her surprise. She then talks to Monty that she knows him as he flown off her dad's roof last time, Monty makes a little joke then says he knows Vanessa. The seller ask what the couple want to buy, and they have the same answer: cappuccino with chocolate powder on top and a ginger scone. Monty says that they should put aside the fact that their dads are sworn enemies and have a cappuccino together. Meanwhile, Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is on his way to Steam Noir, the hippest coffee shop in Danville. He tells Perry to head there and stop Doofenshmirtz from doing anything "nefarious", saying he owns a word-a-day calendar. In the backyard, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb what are they doing building a stage and Phineas answers that they are making a magic show and offers Candace a part in it. Declining, Candace prepares to call Linda, with Phineas saying that she could appear in the show as well. Buford, who is next to Candace, grabs her cell phone and, after covering it in a handkerchief, smashes it with a hammer as a magic trick, "transforming a cell phone into miscellaneous electronic parts". Baljeet then pops up being Buford again and says "Mind flip!". After Candace demands her phone back, Buford says that it's not that kind of trick. Angered, Candace decides to use the landlines, unaware that Buford already destroyed them as part of his first trick. Back at the coffee shop, Monty and Vanessa talk about the look on their respective father's faces if they saw them together, to which Vanessa responds to being surprised that Monty's father hasn't placed a spy camera on him. Monty then jokingly asks where is Doofenshmirtz's "Date-ruin-Inator." Vanessa then wonders if it is a date, to which Monty responds, "Well, isn't it?" Vanessa then answers, "Maybe." At that moment, Perry enters the coffee shop and immediately sees the two. He then walks into a sofa and pulls a sleeping man's hat, fake goatee, and laptop as a disguise while Vanessa asks Monty if he usually has coffee with his father's sworn enemies' daughters, to which he responds that only with girls whose roofs he had flown off, making Vanessa jokingly comment that she feels special. Monty responds by saying that he just doesn't fly off every roof and that he has standards, such as a building shaped like an Easter Island statue. Vanessa then leaves the table to get more milk for her coffee, which is on the table next to Perry, who unsuccessfully tries to cover himself with his laptop and smiles sheepishly. Vanessa tells Perry that she would appreciate it if he didn't tell her father that his daughter is dating his sworn enemy's son, saying that the date is going off well and doesn't want him to spoil it. Perry agrees to help keep her secret. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then arrives at the coffee shop and Perry quickly puts a menu sign in front of Monty and Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz walks to the counter and talks to a waiter about his evil scheme, saying that since his nemesis didn't appear he has to "get it out". Doofenshmirtz explains that since he has gone nowhere with the older Tri-State population, he figured he should target the younger generation. He then presents the Cool-inator, which is actually in his truck outside, and explains how he will suck all the cool out of the hippest coffee house in town and then blast himself with it, transforming him into "such an awesome dude" that the affected youths will have no choice but to follow him and help him take over the Tri-State Area. He then explains that since the Cool-inator is so hip it only runs on espresso, he asks for it. The waiter then reveals he had been wearing headphones the whole time and had not listened a single word Doofenshmirtz had said. Annoyed, the doctor asks for ten gallons of espresso. The waiter then says that it is only served in cups. Doing the math in his head, Doofenshmirtz incorrectly asks for 999 cups of espresso, to which the waiter says that there are actually 640 quarter cups in ten gallons, making Doofenshmirtz take multiple trips from his car to pour the espresso and back. At the backyard, Phineas and Ferb present the magic show "Mind Flip" on the completed stage. Phineas explains that for centuries, countless magicians had conjured hocus pocus for their audiences, and Ferb produces a two-headed dragon with his and Phineas's faces. Baljeet, who is in the audience, immediately says it's a "Mind Flip." The dragon then turns into water, from which a ship with a spade on the mast emerges, while Phineas tells the audience, "How do we do it? We'll tell you how, if you keep the secret!" "IT'S...A...TRICK!" Meanwhile at Steam Noir, Monty is telling Vanessa that since Carl is in college he created the most sophisticated satellite-tracking computer in the world, but every time Monty tries calling his father it cuts him off. Vanessa responds by stating that whenever her dad's microwave shorts out, Norm involuntarily raps. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz continues filling the Cool-inator and returning to the shop while Perry continues blocking Vanessa and Monty from the doctor's view. After a while, Doofenshmirtz requests going to the bathroom, which is right next to Vanessa, so Perry grabs two crepes and uses the filling to make Doofenshmirtz slip to the bathroom on the floor and fail to see Vanessa. Monty and Vanessa then begin talking about their dads and Monty makes a comment about how his father is always working late and says it is kind of Vanessa's dad's fault. Offended, Vanessa asks him what did he mean by that as her father exits out of the bathroom the same way he entered and arrives at the counter, saying the shop is out of toilet paper. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb continue their magic show, with Phineas appearing in a transparent orb in the air while explaining how he and Ferb have conjured up demons through enchantment and dance moves. Suddenly, Candace somehow finds Phineas and replaces him in the orb and checking it with her eye while trying to escape. At the coffee shop, Doofenshmirtz finishes pouring espresso into the Cool-inator and enters the shop with it. Vanessa and Monty, who have begun arguing, talk about how Monty's father spends all of his time cleaning Vanessa's dad's schemes while Vanessa, who stands up, defends her father by claiming that he is just a misunderstood genius. Monty then mocks that by pointing how Doofenshmirtz always places self-destruct buttons on his Inators. Vanessa responds by saying that despite that there is her father who has all of the time the next day to do it all over again and mocks the Agency by saying sarcastically, "Whoa, really effective spies, Major." At this point, Perry pushes the two of them outside the shop while Monty makes a comment about how his father's spy network at least isn't funded by monthly alimony checks like Vanessa's dad does. Vanessa counters this by claiming that what Major Monogram calls a "spy network" is just a petting zoo with hats, offending Perry. Inside the shop, Doofenshmirtz drains the cool out of many customers turning them into nerds as Perry enters and switches hats with his trademark fedora but keeps the goatee. Meanwhile, Candace finally opens one of the doors on the mystery box she is and her limbs appear out of three other openings. Just then Linda and Lawrence arrive and Candace escapes from the box. Doofenshmirtz then prepares to reverse the Cool-inator to blast himself with it but Perry throws the Inator on top of him and as it lands in the floor it fires a single ray into the sky and self-destructs. The ray is reflected by a satellite as Candace tries to get her parents to come to the backyard. The cool ray hits Linda and Lawrence, which transforms them into cool versions of themselves. Linda claims that busting is so beginning of summer and Lawrence says that there is a Luciano Rigatoni festival at the Art House, to which they go, with Candace claiming that Rigatoni's work is passionless, with minimal importance, and that every piece betrays its own lack of interest on the subject matter. Back at Steam Noir, Perry removes the goatee while Doofenshmirtz says that the foiling of his scheme is very uncool on Perry's part. Perry then removes his hat revealing a baby propeller cap and flies away as the nerds begin to surround Doofenshmirtz, who claims that he isn't like them and is cool and then curses Perry. Monty then thinks that maybe both of their dads are right and they shouldn't be talking to each other, which Vanessa agrees saying that the meeting was a huge mistake. After a moment of silence, Monty asks if she wants to do it again and Vanessa hands him a card, telling him to call her. In Phineas and Ferb's magic show, as the grand finale, they make everything disappear, vanishing the stage in a puff of smoke just as Candace, after taking notice of Perry's return, enters the backyard as the audience leaves. She approaches Phineas, who gives her her fixed phone and she says that while the phone was an easy enough trick, she wonders how the stage disappears, to which Ferb replies that a magician never reveals his secrets. Candace says "That is a little clichéd, Ferb. Don't you think?" Ferb's head then comes off, revealing Baljeet in a Ferb costume who says "Mind flip!" and smiles at the screen. Transcript Songs *"Won't Keep Us Apart" *"History of Rock" (Instrumental) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle None Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ironically, kids can put on magic shows in real life. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. International Premieres * October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Russia) * November 5, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * November 23, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) * November 26, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) * December 23, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) * December 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) * March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 8, 2013 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors * On Doofenshmirtz's ways back on refilling his inator, he should've seen Vanessa dating with Monty. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz uses his truck again. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Bully Bromance Breakup") *In the cafe there is a picture of Dr. Phineastein's castle. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *During Vanessa and Monty's date, they mention: **Major Monogram's desire that his son become an acrobat. ("Minor Monogram") **Dr. Doofenshmirtz's desire that his daughter follow in his footsteps of evil. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") **Perry actually controlling Doofenshmirtz during the scrapyard rave. ("Brain Drain") **Doofenshmirtz stepping on the other team's feet at her swim meet. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Allusions *''Sleeping with the Enemy'' - The episode title parodies the 1991 movie thriller that starred Julia Roberts and Patrick Bergin. *''Romeo and Juliet'' - Monty and Vanessa's relationship is similar to the one between Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, the titular characters of one of Shakespeare's plays. *''The Rocky Horror (Picture) Show'' - When Baljeet says "Mind flip", it is taken from part of a lyric from the song "Time Warp", which was written by Richard O'Brien, Lawrence's voice actor. The exact line for the lyric in question is "With a bit of a mind flip..." *Phineas and Ferb's look in their magic show, as well as the title, are tributes to illusionist/modern goth magician Criss Angel and his "Mind Freak" shows. Trivia * This episode takes place sometime after "Minor Monogram". *Second time Monty Monogram appears. ("Minor Monogram") *Fourth time Doofenshmirtz's invention hits Linda. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "A Real Boy", "Agent Doof") *Third time Isabella appears, but has no speaking or singing lines. ("Moon Farm", "Delivery of Destiny") *The "If I had a nickel for every time..." line is used again. ("Wizard of Odd", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Fifth time that Candace's cellphone is destroyed/lost. ("Greece Lightning", "Candace Disconnected", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Meapless in Seattle"). *Vanessa and Perry interact again. *Fourth appearance of Lawrence's car ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!", "Sci-Fi Pie Fly") *Second time Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft's lookalike appears. ("The Mom Attractor") *Second time Phineas asks "Hey, Where's Ferb?" ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Perry's hipster disguise is similar to Swampy Marsh's outfit. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty Monogram * Jennifer Hale as Female Customer * Mikey Kelley as Cashier, Male Customer #4 * Ceallach Spellman as Male Customer with Blog * Aditional voices: Alan Tudyk, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Rob Morrow pl:Kawka z wrogiem pt-br:Bebendo com o Inimigo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Monty Monogram Category:S